Node C +19 - 404 World Not Found
'C+19 - 404-World Not Found' Here, the closer Fringeworthy get to the portal to the prime platform the sadder things feel. Step through the portal and it feels very sad and painful, like watching someone scream in pain. There are no other portal rrings here. About 1/4th of the platform is govered by a white globe (Top and bottom) It's glowing like a 75 foot lightbulb and is almost painfully bright. The gemetric center of the sphere is where the 06:00 portal ring should have been. As you step closer to it, the feeling of pain grows, the PCs aren't hurting themselves but they closer and closer to someone or something that hurts quite a great deal. Anything thrown into the white Sphere is instantly destroyed, anything stuck into the shphere is detroyed up to tyhat point. If you stick the tip of a 10 foot pole into the sphere by 2 feet, you'd have an 8 foot pole. The end is perfectly smooth. If a character touches the sphere, it hurts and they pull back a finger tip missing that much skin. Very close to the sphere they can see the surface of the platform, disolving. it is very tough material, they can see it fading into the sphere by maybe a milimeter and breaking up as it disolves. The punch like here is this, the people of this world discovered just enough hyperspace theory to be dangerous. they have created a weird hyperspace inversion interacts ver poorly with the fringepath system. The original prime world is gone, vaporized into inimical hyperspace particles. The world was Taterde, Earth, in 2136, on the verge of a new era of space travel. They had Space cities and communities on Luna and Mars. As the PCs step through It's been 30 days local time since the disaster. 'Prime' 06:00 - hellball 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Taterde meets Dungeon World 02:00 - (Locked) Taterde Meets The Narn 03:00 - Path to Node C +18 - Anshar 04:00 - (Locked) Taterde meets the Sword Worlds 05:00 - (Locked) Taterde meets the Banduch 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Taterde on the verge of it's hyperdrive esxperiment 08:00 - (Locked) Taterde meets Castle Falkenstein 09:00 - Path to Node C +20 - Law and Order 2013 10:00 - (Locked) Taterde meets Auoduel 11:00 - (Locked) Taterde Meets Cliffhangers In this case "Taterde" is Earth 20 minutes into the future. A technologically advanced world m maybe 2036. 01:00 - Taterde meets Dungeon World 1000 years ago this world was a FRPG world, with a map like Earths. Humans rose to dominate, as magic died. Now magic is a shadow of it's former self while jet planes fly over head and technology dominates. The elves are gone, the dwarves retreated into deep caves, Orcs and goblins languish in reservations in pathetic numbers. 02:00 - Taterde Meets The Narn Recently the Narm made first contact with Earth. They kept it secret from their hated enemies, the Centauri in exchange for giving Earth the Technology to make ships and weapons for the Narn war effort. 04:00 - ''' - Taterde meets the Sword Worlds Taterde Meets the sword worlds. Being courted as an ally and a base against Space vikings, and a rival empire on Marduk. How did humans get into space so numerously to begin with? '''05:00 - Taterde meets the Banduch Earth with Banduch on it. These telepathic Dinosaurs are gurus of wisdom and have smoothed over Taterde pretty nicely. 07:00 - Taterde on the verge of it's hyperdrive esxperiment The portal here is a warp right outside Terradyne, Inc, where they're about to try their first hyperspace generator and cause a serious problem. 08:00 - Taterde meets Castle Falkenstein Steam Punk 150 years later. Rocket Punk. Looks like the world of the 1936 Buck Rogers Serial. 10:00 - Taterde meets Auoduel Taterde meets Autoduel. Basically take the world of Autoduel whole and entire. 11:00 - Taterde meets Cliffhangers Years ago, Rocket Punk refugees built a buried city in the American Southwest. Now, in 1936, a Singing Cowboy and his friends have Discovered the ancient city, just as their enemies have discovered Earth. 'System:' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto 01:00 - Luna The Dome on Luna was discovered long ago, but none of the people who have inspected it were fringeworthy. The dome is littered with scientific equipment, much of which is still monitored. 'Stellar' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha meets Tales from the Floating vagabond 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan, meets Horseclans 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar meets Blue Planet 05:00 - (Locked) Blox meets Dark Conspiracy 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - Frendle Meets Girl Genius 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe Meets The Prisoner 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexians meet Ancient Greece 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr meet the Mechanoids 01:00 - Bor'cha meets Tales from the Floating vagabond The Floating Vagabond is a bar on the outskirts of Borcha's Spaceport. Bor'cha love it. It's the home to humans and other weirdoes who travel the spaceways, trying to get rich by hook or by crook. Among the many independant worlds and small kingdoms there is growing a "National Socialist" movment, that advocates fascism as a new way to organize humanity. Trask Industries, Militech, Wartoys and Travtech are all competing megacorps among many others. 02:00 - Arkol, Skay, Tugan, meets Horseclans Lizardman Horseclans. Lizardmen ride Raptors through the wasteland of a former commonwealth world. 04:00 - Kynmar meets Blue Planet The Kynmar travel through a wormhhole to The Blue Planet. But it's only a matter of time until they're discovered by the outside galaxy. 05:00 - Blox meets Dark Conspiracy On a world that looks like Blox 1999, faction vie for control of the dregs of comnmonwealth technology and knowledge. 07:00 - Frendle Meets Girl Genius The Frendle have a wild, violent and chaotic steampunk world. They have Frendle called "Sparks" who are techno-kinetics, an effect which also drives them mad. 08:00 - Dabe Meets The Prisoner A Secret network of Dabe spies fight for control of a cache of ancient technology. 10:00 - Grexians meet Ancient Greece Bronze Age Grexians Fight for dominance against each other and analogous Greek monsters. 11:00 - Whurr meet the Mechanoids Whurr fight against Whurr-Mechanoids. These foul creatures steal the brains of Whurr and use them as the cores for new mar machines. The Whurr are fighting back as well as they are able. Looks like Whurr meets the Terminator 'Don't you know there's a War On?' The Whurr Mechanoids are not just conquering the Whurr Homeworld. In fact, they're not even working on that as much. They're harvesting Whurr as fast as they can. The Whurr/Mechanoids are fighting EVERYONE. They started with scouting missions and have discoverd a galaxy over run with humans. So they're attacking. So far, they've managed raids and massacres. In fights with Human militaries, they've got slightly better machines, but nowhere near enough of them. The math looks really awful, so the mechanoids are considering harvesting humans to make Human/Mechanoids. In the Human Galaxy, no one's sure what's going on, but they're concerned. Every military ship anyone can spare is scouting, trying to find out where these raiders are coming from. So far, the Space Nazis are looking to be the most organized and well prepared force on the Human side. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game